1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a novel binaphthyl compound, a liquid crystal composition including the binaphthyl compound, a liquid crystal element to which the liquid crystal composition is applied, a liquid crystal display device to which the liquid crystal composition is applied, and manufacturing methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, liquid crystal has been used for a variety of devices; in particular, a liquid crystal display device (liquid crystal display) having features of thinness and lightness has been used for displays in a wide range of fields.
As the application field of a liquid crystal display device expands, various liquid crystal modes and liquid crystal compositions have been developed to improve the display quality (e.g., see Patent Documents 1 and 2).